


Constant storm

by Andrew_Reed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Reed/pseuds/Andrew_Reed
Summary: Если неделя начиналась херово — она и закончится херово. В этом Гэвин Рид был уверен на все сто процентов. Проблема в том, что это работало. И, к сожалению, та неделя началась хуже некуда.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК; июль, 12, 2038

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, тут присутствует мат, работа может застаиваться. Это пока всё, что я хотел сказать. Приятного чтения!

Хуже начала дня придумать нельзя было. Будильник не сработал по какой-то неведомой причине. Гэвин Рид снова опоздал на работу. Не успел даже кофе выпить, что уж говорить про полноценный завтрак. Кроме того, он надел мятую футболку в спешке. Мятые вещи просто отвратительны, мужчина их искренне ненавидит. Не смотря на образ похуиста и мудака, который носит уже давно, он просто не мог позволить себе придти в грязном и невыглаженном. Ни разу не приходил так на работу. Возможно, тому виной строгое воспитание матери. Мужчина схватил со специальной подставки ключи и выбежал на улицу.

А на улице было промозгло.

Дождь уже порядком надоел и хотелось хоть какого-то разнообразия. В идеале — солнца. Но это не обязательно, можно хотя бы чтобы эта ёбаная вода перестала лить как из ведра. Не сказать, что Рид был фанатом тепла и солнечных лучей, скорее даже наоборот. Он очень много потеет из-за жары и это доставляет кучу неудобств. Но когда в середине лета на улице царит такой холод, то хочется либо переехать в Африку, либо повеситься. И второй вариант выглядит куда более реальным исходом событий.

Департамент находится не так далеко от дома Гэвина, но идти по такой погоде пешком можно было назвать глупостью, недозволенной детективу. Он припарковался на служебной стоянке подальше от окон Фаулера. Немного помедлил перед тем как выйти. Закрыл лицо руками, потёр глаза и выдохнул. Что-то отвратительное разливалось в груди, болело невыносимо. Словно что-то ужасное должно произойти. Дай боже пережить этот день.

Здание участка встретило вошедшего полицейского духотой и затхлостью воздуха. Замутило. Даже работающий кондиционер никак не помогал, лишь сушил воздух ещё сильнее. От такой контрастности температур его пробило в дрожь. Он закутался в кожаную куртку сильнее, натягивая левый подол на правый, и немного сгорбился. Само это помещение угнетало своей серостью, напряжением, витающим в воздухе. А место Гэвина это отдельный разговор: находится рядом с выходом и кабинетом капитана. Все снуют туда-сюда, мешают работать и думать.

— Неужели детектив соизволил явиться на работу? — послышался голос за спиной как только Рид сел за свой стол. Этот бас он знал хорошо. Он застонал, вкладывая все свои мучения в этот звук, но, походу, выходит не очень убедительно, потому что бас продолжает: — Серьёзно, ладно Хэнк, но ты-то…

— Это случилось первый раз за месяц, босс! — попробовал всё же возразить мужчина. Но капитан даже не хотел слышать. Гэвин буквально почувствовал как тот махнул рукой, прикрыв глаза.

— А я бы предпочёл чтобы ты вообще не опаздывал. Было бы просто замечательно. Я в прошлом месяце предупреждал тебя, что ещё одно опоздание и будешь писать отчёты за весь отдел.

В недалёком прошлом Рид грешил опозданиями. Он сильно сбил свой режим и не успевал собираться. Да и если быть честным до конца — иногда просто было лень вставать с кровати. А иногда банально не было сил. И Фаулеру это в конце концов надоело. Он выставил ультиматум: либо больше никаких опозданий, либо все отчёты отдела на тебе. Отдел был не против. И не только потому что будет меньше работы, а ещё и потому что хотелось насолить. Не то, чтобы кто-то желал зла своему коллеге, но неприятные чувства к нему испытывали все до единого. То Гэвин нагрубит кому-нибудь, то кофе прольёт, то заснёт на рабочем месте. И Гэвин искренне не понимал чем последний пункт так бесил половину департамента (ведь это не их дело вообще!), но факт остаётся фактом.

— Только не говори, что ты спишешь на меня больше пары десятков отчётов! Я загнусь, Джеффри! — детектив наконец повернулся к капитану лицом и стал внимательно осматривать его, стараясь вложить всю свою мольбу в этот взгляд.

— Нет, пока что нет. Ты продержался целый месяц, это уже успех! На тебе сегодня отчёты Тины. Она тебе уже скинула их на терминал.

— Но… Архг! — Рид знал, что у Тины больше всего незаполненных документов среди любого в участке. Раньше они хорошо общались. Он откинул голову на спинку стула и прокрутился обратно лицом к рабочему месту. Прямо возле стола стоял Ричард Андерсон. Детектив вскрикнул. — Ёб твою мать! Какой ты, блин, криповый, дружище! Слышишь, отойди от стола, напрягаешь.

Ричард медленно моргнул и наклонил голову налево. Смотрит. Гэвин раздражённо нахмурился. Этот парень был очень спокойным, неконфликтным. Словно андроид. Даже приказы выполняет, делает свою работу идеально. Но в последнее время ведёт себя странно: пялится на Рида, когда думает что тот не видит, все движения стали более замедленными, и сам он выглядит задумчивым.

— Чего блять уставился? — с напряжением в голосе спросил мужчина, смотря прямо в чужие глаза.

— Ничего, детектив. Я приступлю к работе. — он вежливо улыбнулся, кивнул и сел за место.

Ну конечно. Рид вздохнул и посмотрел на поверхность своего стола. Идеально чисто, прибрано. Так было всегда. Бумажные документы, которые почему-то до сих пор использовались, лежали на специальной подставке, карандаши и ручки — в стаканчике. Когда на рабочем месте беспорядок, везде разбросаны бумаги и канцелярские принадлежности, это сбивает с толку, мешает думать. Работа детектива не позволяет быть непродуктивным. В подростковом возрасте на столе мелкого Гэвина был настоящий хаос. Мама кричала, просила убираться, наказывала, но это никогда не работало. Он был тем ещё упрямым засранцем. И, в принципе, им и остался. Рид понял всю прелесть порядка когда ему уже пошёл двадцатый год.

Детектив включил терминал и страдальчески захныкал. На почте уже валялось пять новых писем и это значило только то, что Тина гадала на картах и знала что ситуация сложится так. Иначе он никак не мог объяснить пять незаполненных отчётов. Мужчина вздохнул и открыл первый. Работы предстояло много.

Гэвин был из тех людей, которые работу свою любили и ценили, старались прилежно выполнять, но иногда прокрастинация с ленью брали над ними верх. Он написал буквально всего одну страницу, но более работать просто не мог. Нужен был отдых.

— Эй, гайка ходячая. — наконец оторвал взгляд от монитора детектив. Его глаза немного слезились. — Принеси мне чёртов кофе.

Ричард сидел за своим столом и безэмоционально смотрел в терминал, печатая что-то на клавиатуре с завидной скоростью.

— Я занят, детектив, сходите сами. — он привык к тому, что его называют кличками для андроидов, хоть иногда и старался доказать, что это у него просто такой характер. — Вам будет полезно пройтись.

— Говнюк, — добродушно прокомментировал мужчина и встал; стул от небольшого толчка покатился назад. Больше всего его раздражало даже не то, что ему не принесли кофе, а то, что Андерсон был почти всегда прав. Ему и правда надо прогуляться, развеяться.

Рид вальяжной походкой прошёл к кафетерию, подошёл к кофемашине. Он любил обычный капучино. А старенькая машинка могла сварить эспрессо и американо.

— Боже, каждый раз как первый. Ненавижу сраный эспрессо.

Пока аппарат бухтел, булькал, выплёвывал коричневую жижу, Гэвин лениво осматривал кафетерий. Сидело пару офицеров, среди которых он смог разглядеть Тину. Что-то неприятно кольнуло в груди и мужчина поспешно отвернулся к своему стаканчику.

У них была хорошая дружба, но всему хорошему когда-нибудь приходится заканчиваться. Они сильно поссорились и, если честно, детектив так и не понял из-за чего. Чэнь просто сказала, что не желает больше общаться с ним, да и ещё таким тоном, словно он бегал с голой задницей вокруг Департамента. Так, будто ей стыдно.

— Ну и хер с тобой, — сам того не осознавая в голос сказал мужчина, доставая стаканчик из кофемашины, поднося его ко рту.

Находиться тут больше не хотелось. В целом участке, а уж тем более в кафетерии. Позволить себе уйти с работы сейчас он просто не мог, но вот из кафетерия спешно вышел, зашагал к своему столу. Андерсон поднял на подошедшего взгляд. Улыбнулся. Рид поморщился. Ему не нравилась эта фальшивая улыбка.

— Рот свой успокой, выглядит словно ты умираешь.

Лицо Ричарда почти сразу приняло бесстрастное выражение, потеряло всё дружелюбие. Он молча повернулся обратно к терминалу и стал что-то набирать на клавиатуре. На это Гэвин лишь фыркнул и сел за свой стол, сразу же стал набирать текст в документе. Надо закончить работу пораньше.

Он не понимал, что творится с его напарником. Что творится с самим собой не понимал. Хотел бы спросить, но каждый раз, когда рот открывается, он подбирает свою гордость и быстро уходит с ней на руках за свой стол. Все полгода общался с этим отморозком только по важным делам да огрызался, с чего ему вдруг заводить беседу? Выяснять отношения? Рид нахмурился и помотал головой из стороны в сторону. Это нельзя назвать «отношениями», уж точно.

Ричард был очень странным. Он таким показался ещё с первой их встречи, когда Фаулер подошёл к столу Гэвина с этим чмырём. Тот стоял ровно, смотрел перед собой, словно машина. Диода только не хватало.

— Это твой новый напарник. Его перевели к нам, — сказал капитан тогда, — с другого отдела. Просьба быть вежливым и дружелюбным, а не как всегда задницей. Ты меня понял?

Голос начальника звучал очень грозно. И самое главное — убедительно. Рид всё время смотрел на Андерсона испепеляющим взглядом, сложив руки на груди. Он надеялся, что новый напарничек почувствует всю неприязнь через этот взгляд и поймёт, что жизнь отныне не будет лёгкой.

— Да что уж там, — ядовито выплюнул детектив, не сводя взгляда, лишь ещё сильнее прищурившись, — понял.

Он был уверен, что Ричард будет лажать, не зря же его перевели в другой отдел? От хороших полицейских не избавляются.

Но Гэвин был не прав. Он очень удивился, когда новенький почти сразу схватился за след, нашёл все улики и доложил об этом начальству, а затем и самому Гэвину. За удивлением пошло раздражение. Какой-то паренёк был лучше его, опытного детектива! Оставил захлёбываться в пыли, когда сам вырвался далеко вперёд. Мужчина хотел сам работать, хотел получать все похвалы, хотел быть полезным. С Андерсоном это не представлялось возможным.

Проходил час за часом, а работа всё не заканчивалась. Кроме отчётов Тины были ещё его личные отчёты, которые смотрели со своих вкладок прожигающим взглядом, явно желая чтобы к ним приступили и наконец закончили.

— Да я не иначе как спятил, — прошептал Рид, прикрыв рукой глаза, выдохнул. Он посмотрел на часы и присвистнул. Половина одиннадцатого. — Да я задержался. Причём прилично. Ещё пара строчек и…

Гэвин начал быстро печатать слова, даже не особо понимая их значение. Сейчас важно было дописать этот отчёт. В будущем Фаулер будет явно недоволен, заставит переписывать, но спать хотелось так сильно, что это уже не имело значения. И вот, когда настал момент истины и написать осталось совсем чуть-чуть, его отвлёк голос:

— Детектив. — он поднял голову на зов и сразу же закатил глаза. — Нам надо поговорить.

— Ничего нам не надо. — устало выдохнул мужчина. — По крайней мере мне уж точно. Слушай, жестянка, не начинай цирк и съеби пожалуйста? Я работаю как бы, какие ко мне претензии? Ты мешаешь.

— Нам надо поговорить не по поводу работы, — немного растерянно произнёс Андерсон.

— Ну так тем более съеби! Не по поводу работы мы не общаемся.

— Это важно, детектив!..

Рид скрестил руки на груди и выставил одну в приглашающем жесте.

— Так, спокойнее, ковбой. Я даю тебе минуту.

Ричард явно был сконфужен. Он стоял пару секунд просто открывая и закрывая рот как выброшенная на берег рыба. Гэвин молча наблюдал. Наконец его напарник подал голос:

— Наши с вами отношения-…

— Так, всё. — Гэвин встал, схватил свою курточку со спинки стула.

— Дослушайте пожалуйста-…

Мужчина очень быстро оказался рядом с Ричардом и ткнул пальцем ему в грудь, хмурясь и скалясь так сильно, как могло позволить его лицо.

— Никаких «отношений», никаких «наши с вами», ты меня услышал? Меня тошнит от твоего присутствия, придурок. Меня бесят эти слова, когда они касаются тебя. Так что заткни свою пасть и больше никогда, — слышишь? — никогда не поднимай эту тему больше. Для твоего же блага.

Не ожидая ни ответа, ни даже реакции, детектив быстрым шагом отошёл от напарника. И направился к выходу, оставив Андерсона в тёмном офисе один на один с включённым терминалом. 

Он вышел на улицу, даже не оглянувшись. В его голове не было и задней мысли о том, что отчёт был не закончен, не сохранён. Сейчас его распирало раздражение, все мысли были заняты только напарником.

Дверь машины хлопнула слишком громко, двигатель заревел в ночной тишине. Гэвин вдавил педаль газа. Почему Ричард решил поговорить именно, блять, сейчас? Не то, чтобы попробуй он поговорить в другое время и получилось бы, нет. Точно не получилось бы. Но говорить ночью это уже слишком… Или он так и хотел? Чтобы никто не услышал? Выяснение отношений это дело нелёгкое как эмоционально, так и социально. Надо подобрать нужные слова. Ричард очень плох в социальном плане, пусть он и хороший детектив. У него точно не получится построить дружескую связь с Ридом.

Двери дома закрылись тихо, ключи легли на подставку. Детектив скинул курточку на пол, прямо к кроссовкам, и поплёлся в спальню. Он слишком сильно устал, определённо. Ему нужно поспать. Мужчина плюхнулся на кровать в одежде, даже не поев.


	2. ВТОРНИК; июль, 13, 2038

Будильник неприятно запищал, вырывая из сна и оповещая о том, что всё это было не кошмаром, а лишь вчерашним днём. Приятная нега после хорошего сна (если сон длиной в пять часов вообще можно назвать хорошим) развеялась почти сразу. Гэвин полежал пару секунд, слушая оглушительный писк, смотря на белый потолок. Как же не хотелось вставать. Не хотелось ничего.

— Да как же ты заебал… — будильник сбивал с мыслей. С одной стороны это хорошо, ведь всепоглощающее чувство боли ненадолго отступало, но с другой — дико раздражало. Порой хотелось полежать и отдаться самоуничтожающему потоку ненависти.

Мужчина заставил себя подняться и раздражённо клацнул по кнопке выключения, после чего плюхнулся обратно на кровать. Он закрыл глаза и устало выдохнул. Мысли роем снова заполонили черепную коробку, стали неприятно давить на стенки.

Он не мог сказать когда точно это началось. Полгода назад? Год? Он просто проснулся как-то утром и почувствовал как что-то разрывает его грудную клетку тупыми когтями, а горло будто сжимает. Первую минуту даже не мог двинуться. Рид тогда просто пялился в одну точку, стараясь сдержать поток слёз. С тех пор он привык к этому ощущению. Стал жить с ним, ходить на работу, просыпаться и засыпать. Уже не так больно. Уже привычно.

Детектив поднялся, поборов желание остаться в кровати. Надо работать. В конце концов, только работа могла отвлечь от этой боли. Он любил место, в котором работал, любил свои обязанности. Пусть порой было скучно и приходилось заполнять отчёты, пусть порой было сложно и не получалось раскрыть дело, всё равно любил. И не хотел потерять всё это из-за какой-то ерунды, будь то лень или душевная боль.

Гэвин закрыл за собой дверь в ванную комнату. Посмотрел в зеркало. Его лицо выглядело слишком уставшим, слишком измученным и печальным. Он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла настолько фальшивой и жуткой, кривой, что напомнила Ричарда. Мужчина тут же сжал губы, поспешил отвести взгляд. Захотелось что-то ударить, но он лишь глубоко вдохнул и снял с себя одежду.

Холодная вода немного взбодрила, успокоила нервную систему. Хоть на улице и прохладно, Рид иногда принимал едва тёплый душ. Порой даже ледяной. Это полезно, если не находиться под потоком полтора часа.

Он стоял под струями и смотрел в стену, иногда облизывая губы и чувствуя приятный привкус воды. Глаза заливало, от чего он часто моргал.

Где-то в гостиной жалобно запищал телефон. Гэвин раздражённо выдохнул, провёл по мыльным волосам рукой, стал быстро смывать пену. Вылез из ванной, но не спешил бежать в другую комнату чтобы ответить. Наверняка тот, кто звонил, оставил голосовое сообщение. Детектив встал у раковины и принялся лениво чистить зубы, игнорируя холод, любые звуки, смотря при этом на себя в зеркало. Рассматривая свои мешки под глазами, шрамы и некогда загорелое лицо, теперь же слегка бледное. Опять раздался писк, в этот раз даже сам звонок казался требовательным, раздражённым.

— Да сука… — сплюнув прошептал мужчина, упёрся руками в раковину. Он глубоко вдохнул, сполоснул рот и щётку. Его нервы медленно и верно сдавали, жали на тормоз, летели в пропасть. Рид резко открыл дверь, быстрым шагом дошёл до уже умолкшего телефона. — Ну конечно Фаулер. Кто же ещё. До рабочей смены ещё тридцать минут, сука! — крикнул он на экран. — Если ты хотел предупредить об отчётах, урод, то можешь не утруждаться: я пока не страдаю склерозом и помню о том, что висит надо мной дамокловым мечом!

Мужчина злобно раздул ноздри и включил первое сообщение.

_**«Рид, тебе сегодня ни за что нельзя опаздывать.»** _

— Да за кого ты меня держишь?! — возмутился он. — Один раз за месяц опоздал!

_**«Я серьёзно.»** _

— Я тоже! Детектив швырнул телефон на кровать и, немного постояв, пошёл одеваться. Злость распирала изнутри так сильно, что хотелось кого-то избить. Он всегда старался подавлять в себе эти чувства, но сегодня, видимо, встал не с той ноги. Конечно, он грубил довольно часто, плевался ядом, но никогда не было настолько явной ненависти ко всему окружающему. Ему точно нужно записаться к мозгоправу. Это всё может зайти слишком далеко.

Он не завтракает второй день подряд. Живот неприятно ныл, но Гэвин игнорировал любые физические ощущения. Он уверенно дошёл до машины, так же уверенно сел за руль и доехал до департамента. Сегодня он точно закончит чёртовы отчёты и ничего ему не помешает.

Департамент привычно сер. Детектив сел за своё место, сразу же включил терминал, стараясь не думать о лишнем. Надо закончить всё это наконец. Он немного волновался за свой отчёт, который писал так долго и который из-за его глупости, может даже гордости, мог просто удалиться.

— Какого… — Рид радостно улыбнулся, наверное, впервые за две недели. Отчёт был в порядке. — Сохранён. Не знаю, молиться ли мне богам…

— Можете просто сказать мне «спасибо».

Гэвин запрокинул голову назад и закатил глаза. Ну естественно, его сохранила жестянка. И, по-хорошему, стоило бы его поблагодарить, но сколько же ещё не вылитой желчи в Риде, которую хочется выплюнуть кому-то прямо в лицо.

— Лучше бы ты молчал, уродец, такую херню только что сморозил. Тебе-то самому не стыдно? — он повернулся к Андерсону на стуле со слишком наигранно-дружелюбной улыбкой. — Я? И благодарить тебя? У меня язык иссохнет. А ты после этого умрёшь от переизбытка эмоций, потому что твои влажные мечты наконец хоть в чём-то стали реальными. Мы оба в проигрыше, — мужчина пожал плечами, согнув руки в локтях, повернулся обратно. Лицо Ричарда было раскрасневшимся, шокированным. Он постоял так ещё пару секунд, что Гэвин игнорировал, после чего медленно сел за свой стол, явно сомневаясь стоит ли теперь даже смотреть на напарника.

Детектив честно собрался работать над отчётами. Он открыл документ, поднёс руки к клавиатуре, раздумывая с чего бы начать, но как только пальцы коснулись клавиш, его отвлёк громкий сигнал. Терминал запищал и вылезло окошко, оповещающее о новом письме. Рид был как заинтригован, так и насторожен. Это мог быть новый отчёт.

Однако сомнения быстро развеялись. Не только ему на терминал пришло уведомление. За этим появился новый вопрос — что происходит? Фаулер предупредил о том, что опаздывать не стоит, чего не делал никогда. Его удел — орать после опоздания, но никак не до него. Теперь на терминал всем приходит письмо с, судя по всему, одинаковым содержанием.

Мужчина клацнул по всплывшему письму и стал бегло водить глазами по строчкам.

_**«Обращение к детективу полиции Гэвину Риду. В нашем штате эпидемия. Мы узнали об этом в самый последний момент, когда заражённые люди уже стали выходить на улицы. От полиции требуется защищать граждан. Когда об этом будет больше известно, начальство обязательно оповестит работников. Пока Ваша задача патрулировать улицы. Ваша с Ричардом Андерсоном зона — окрестности Motown Museum, от W Grand Blvd до Ferry Park Ave, так же Sterling St. и Holden St. К Вам присоединятся Карл Пальмер и Энди Бэкер. К патрулированию приступить с 10 АМ, в 1 РМ вам пришлют следующую зону.** _

_**С уважением, капитан Джеффри Фаулер.»** _

Гэвин взялся за голову, посмеялся.

— Это какой-то абсурд, — прошептал он, прикрыв глаза. Его состояние сильно ухудшалось, он потерял всех друзей, теперь ещё на работе творится какой-то хаос. Какие заражённые? Почему этим занимается полиция, а не чёртовы врачи? И почему детектив должен патрулировать улицы, когда вокруг куча патрульных? Вопросов не убавилось. — Ну ничего, поеду к музею и может пойму что происходит.

Рид встал со стула, прихватил ключи от машины. Ричард с готовностью поднялся следом.

« _Он похож на чёртову псину_ , — подумал Гэвин. — _На лабрадора_.»

Почему-то сравнение с животным позабавило его.

Вообще, Андерсон славный парень, это нельзя не признать. Немного жуткий со своими этими андроидскими замашками, да и с социализацией проблемы, но в целом ничего плохого тот не сделал. Он и правда был похож на большую такую, немного угрожающе выглядящую, но при этом добрую внутри собаку. Хоть Гэвин и до последнего не признавал того, что Ричард всё-таки выглядит грозно. Признался перед самим собой он тогда, когда увидел как его напарник допрашивает преступников.

Первый раз помнился достаточно ясно. Надо было допросить андроида, который подозревался в убийстве и краже. Мужчина тогда не ожидал ничего впечатляющего, просто стоял, оперевшись об стену и скрестив руки на груди. Наблюдал за действом, явно ожидая, что напарничка придётся сменить. Пусть он и хорош в поиске улик, это не значит, что он хорош во всём. В том числе это касается и допросов.

— Ну что, не хочешь признаваться? — спокойно произнёс Ричард. Несмотря на сухой голос по его лицу была видна крайняя степень раздражения. Не получив в ответ ничего, он резко хлопнул по столу руками и вскочил со стула. От этого хлопка, звука проехавших по полу железных ножек, даже Гэвин вздрогнул. Тем временем Андерсон продолжал тихим шипящим голосом, полным угрозы и ненависти: — Ты издеваешься?! Почему ты заставляешь меня играть в этот цирк? Не мне нужно это признание. Оно нужно тебе. Это тебя могут разобрать на части, это тебя будут насильственно считывать. Не меня! — голос сошёл на крик, он снова хлопнул по столу: — Просто признай!

Девиант выглядел испуганным. Он вжался в стул, не в силах выдерживать такое давление. Даже будучи сломанным, он оставался машиной. Машина не могла спокойно реагировать на крик человека.

— П-перестаньте, я…

Ричард приподнял подбородок, смерив преступника холодным взглядом. Он положил руку на стол, обошёл его, сел на угол.

— Какого… — только и смог выдохнуть тогда Рид. По телу прошлись мурашки. Наблюдать за таким напарником было самим удовольствием. Он будто открылся с новой, неизвестной доселе стороны.

— Хорошо… Хорошо, — успокаивающе пропел Ричард, даже его лицо смягчилось. — Если ты скажешь всю правду, я обещаю — ты будешь в безопасности.

— Я не могу! Мне нельзя…

— Боже. Понимаешь, мы всё равно узнаем. Либо так, либо… — Андерсон многозначительно замолчал, медленно хрустнул костяшками пальцев.

Детектив не мог оторвать изучающего взгляда от лица Рика, от его широкой вздымающейся груди. От испуганного взгляда андроида. Он смутно слышал что рассказывал преступник, как тот истерично просил не убивать его, когда выдавал информацию. Он обращал внимание лишь на ухмылку Ричарда, которую видел впервые за всё время их совместной работы, на эти глаза, в которых плескалась насмешка. Так он никогда не смотрел на Гэвина. Всегда в его взгляде было лишь некое обожание.

Мужчина помотал головой из стороны в сторону и вылез из машины. Обвёл языком кромку зубов, посмотрел на Андерсона, который спешно выскочил из машины.

« _И почему я постоянно о тебе думаю?_ »

Он вздохнул и направился к одной из длинных улиц, которые надо будет патрулировать. Сегодня хороший денёк — дождь наконец перестал и на пару мгновений из-за туч выглянуло солнышко. Лучи приятно приласкали лицо Рида, от чего он невольно улыбнулся.

— Детектив? Вы идёте? — всё хорошее настроение тут же будто испарилось. Гэвин приоткрыл глаза, фыркнул, когда увидел Ричарда, который стоял чуть впереди и смотрел назад, на него, Гэвина.

— Иду.

Он произнёс это устало. Сил, да и желания, перепираться абсолютно не было.

Первые несколько минут ничего странного не происходило, кроме того, что на улице было абсолютно безлюдно. Полицейские просто шли по западному Гранд бульвару, как раз подходили к музею. И тут детектив услышал кряхтение. Настолько тихое, что ему сначала показалось, что это его живот жалуется на пустоту в желудке второй день подряд. Но это оказался человек. Он стоял на другом конце дороги и смотрел на полицейских.

— Эй! — крикнул Рик. — Сэр, вам помочь?

Ответа не последовало. Человек просто медленно двинулся к ним. Походка его была неестественной, какой-то искажённой. И это чертовски пугало.

— Какого чёрта… — Рид прищурился. За тем человеком показалось ещё пару людей, которые двигались точно так же. Осознание ударило слишком резко. Это то, о чём говорил Фаулер.

Тем временем заражённые приближались.

Андерсон достал пистолет из кобуры, и Гэвин последовал его примеру. Руки почему-то тряслись, в голове неприятно гудело. Выстрелов он почти не слышал, они отдавались глухими вспышками в мозгу. Спустя пару секунд он опустил пистолет и уставился невидящим взглядом на окровавленные тела, распластанные на земле.

— Сэр? Гэвин? — Ричард коснулся плеча. — Всё в порядке?

Гэвин медленно убрал руку с плеча и поджал губы.

— Никогда не прикасайся ко мне. — тихо прошипел он.

— Вы дрожите, — заметил парень.

Мужчина выдохнул через стиснутые зубы, развернулся и пошёл спешным шагом в сторону машин. Ему нужно выспаться. Ему нужно успокоиться. Нельзя было оставаться здесь, он это чётко ощущал. Паника медленно накатывала огромной волной.

Дверь машины хлопнула, мотор заревел, пейзаж за окнами очень быстро стал сменяться, а позже совсем смешиваться в пятно из разных цветов. Фаулер не говорил про то, что улицы будут кишеть зомби! Или, может, именно это он и имел в виду, а Гэвин оказался идиотом, который ничего не понимал? Боль снова поглотила грудную клетку, снова начала драть когтями рёбра. Детектив ударил рукой по рулю от злобы, пытаясь сдержать слёзы.

Он забежал в дом, даже не припарковав машину должным образом, и уж тем более не закрыв дверь на замок. Рид стал метаться из комнаты в комнату, схватившись за голову. В мозгу крупицы информации не хотели складываться в одно целое. Стоило не поддаваться панике, как его учили в академии, сесть, успокоиться и трезво оценить ситуацию.

Детектив стал наматывать круги по спальне, обходя кровать и тумбочки.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!.. Я-

Он глубоко вдохнул, подняв плечи, стараясь тем самым успокоить себя, резко повернулся к дверному проёму, будто почувствовав что-то. Вздрогнул, попятился к стене. Сначала показалось, что у выхода из спальни стоит та самая тварь, которую он застрелил на стыке западного Гранд бульвара и Ферри Парк Авеню. Но через пару секунд фигура двинулась и стало чётко видно, что это всего Ричард.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — сорвался на крик мужчина. — Уйди! Уйди отсюда прочь!

— Сэр, — полным жалости тоном произнёс напарник, что вывело Рида из себя ещё больше. Тот немного помолчал, якобы подбирая слова, и продолжил: — Я понимаю, что вам страшно, мы можем поговорить об этом.

Гэвин осел на кровать, помотал головой, чувствуя теперь себя абсолютно обессиленным.

— Я не хочу говорить. — тихо и хрипло произнёс он. — Гэвин.

Кровать рядом просела под чужим весом.

— Ты слышал меня? Я не хочу об этом говорить!

— Но тебе это нужно! — крикнул в ответ Андерсон.

Это был первый раз, когда Рид слышал крик напарника в свою сторону. Он шокировано уставился на чужое лицо и не заметил, как Ричард притянул его к себе в объятия.

— Прости.

— Я тебя ненавижу. Ты мне противен с самой первой минуты нашего сотрудничества. А ты продолжаешь бегать за мной хвостиком! Я тебя за это… я тебя ненавижу ещё сильнее. Но больше я ненавижу себя, — сетовал мужчина в чужое плечо, сдерживая всхлипы. — За то, что живу, за то, что я такой, каким являюсь! За своё тело, за свой характер и за свою трусость!

Ричард гладил его по спине.

— Я сейчас сижу тут, как трус, жалуюсь тому, кого ненавижу, когда на улице бродят ёбанные зомби. Когда кто-то может умирать прямо в эту секунду! А я сижу и жалуюсь. Я отвратителен, я ужасен, я не заслуживаю места на этой планете!

— Гэвин, это не так. — Андерсон с усилием отнял голову от своего плеча. — Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня! Вот так. Абсолютно каждый человек заслуживает места на Земле, даже греховный. А уж тем более ты, без греха. Ты работаешь в полиции, спасаешь жизни! Ты прекрасен, когда ты уже поймёшь? Я думал, что ты такой озлобленный из-за внутреннего конфликта, но сомневался, что у такого хорошего человека, как ты, может быть проблема с принятием себя.

Мужчина сжал губы. Его лицо было очень горячим и красным от злости, от испытываемых эмоций. Он не мог принять того, что сейчас происходит. Но вместо того, чтобы накричать, оттолкнуть, заставить уйти, детектив позволил обнять себя крепче. Ричард прижимал его к себе так, словно укрывал от всех тварей на этом свете. И в этом Гэвин чувствовал поддержку. То, чего ему так не хватало, в чём он так долго нуждался.

Веки наливались свинцом и болели. Было где-то одиннадцать утра, но детектив ощущал себя настолько сильно вымотанным, эмоционально пустым, что не мог больше терпеть. И закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в дремоту.


End file.
